Sincerely Yours
by DarkSoleil
Summary: It's never too late to grab pen and paper and just write. 12 years is nothing when you have enough stamps. Sequel to Dear Stranger. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: I tried to make it possible to read this without having to read the 1st part, but I ended up giving up. Ha. Thank you to all of the wonderful fans who supported Dear Stranger. You don't know how much it means. I hope you'll all enjoy this as much I do writing it.

-

-

-

Sincerely Yours,

(Sequel to Dear Stranger)

Chapter 1.

* * *

_To: 1854 Konoha Dr._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

I'm not sure if this is still where you live, but I came across this old letter you sent me once, the first I ever received, and I just wanted to know how you were. I know this may come as a surprise to you, especially considering how long it's been, but I'm hoping you'll reply. I heard you had just gotten engaged, congratulations.

Well, I hope you're okay. I'll look forward to your reply.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: 784th__ Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I see that you still haven't developed a habit of writing longer sentences, so I'll just make up for what you lacked. Ha. Anyway, I was very pleasantly surprised when my mother gave me your letter! I moved out a couple years ago from my parent's place, but I'm glad you decided to get in touch. It's been a while since I've written to anyone.

I assume you found out about my engagement from Naruto, who has told me you just got back in touch with. Are you in the reunion mood, Sasuke? Haha. Neji, Hinata's cousin -who I'm sure you know has been dating Naruto for a couple of years- popped the question a couple of months ago. I'm very excited. How's your wife? Naruto says you have two children? I'd love to know more about them.

Oh, how time has passed, my pen-pal. We're getting old. How long has it been, anyway? 12 years? That doesn't matter, though. We'll have plenty time to write. There's an unlimited amount of ink and paper this time. At least on my part. I'm hoping to see a couple more sentences next time.

-Sakura.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Until Next Time,_

_D._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: I know the first two chapters are pretty short, but I promise the next ones will be much longer. Enjoy.

-

-

-

Sincerely Yours,

Chapter 2.

* * *

_To: 784__th__ Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

The letter didn't arrive until 4 days had passed since you sent it, so you probably won't get this for a while. I'd say we email instead, but it's you, so I won't even bother. I'm surprised to hear you moved out, considering your mother always threatened you if even hinted at the thought.

I did just start talking to Naruto again. It was by chance that I found his old phone number, and Karin wanted to call him. Karin and I separated two years ago, but it was made legal just recently. I have two girls, Emi and Aiko, who are 9 and 7.

Well, I should stop right around here. It's by law that I only write a certain amount each letter, or I'll die suddenly. You understand.

12 years is a long time.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784__th__ Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

You were right about the timing, got it like a week later. Sigh. I guess I'll just have to get used to it. Email? You're lucky you decided not to ask. You know how I love that mailman. Any excuse to grab that toosh, I'll be there.

Maybe he compares me to those dogs that get all hyper when they see him.

…

I don't hump his leg or anything.

…

That's only on Mondays.

…

and maybe Thursdays.

Anyway, sorry to hear about you and Karin. Your girls sound adorable, are you taking care of them by yourself? If you are, then I just have the best mental picture of you. I won't elaborate. It just involves glitter, a lot of apples and a horse.

…Don't ask. Please.

12 years _is_ a long time. Neji says hello, even though we both know you guys didn't get along very well in high school. Ha. Let's keep that between us, though. He happens to think you guys are best friends and are going to star bucks tomorrow after a little bonding time at the thrift store.

Don't glare at the letter. It's only a messenger.

So.

Sasuke.

Why _did_ you write to me?

-Sakura.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_-_

_-  
_

_Until Next Time,_

_D._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: Thanks to all the readers who faved/reviewed/read my story. It means a lot guys!

-

-

-

Sincerely Yours,

Chapter 3.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

I'd like to say I wasn't surprised when I read your question, but I'd be lying. I'd also like to say I had an answer to that, but I don't.

I am taking care of Emi and Aiko, as they're mother is usually away on business. We've agreed that it's best that I take custody of them. So far it's been okay, although…I'm trying not to think about how close to puberty Emi is.

Aiko is so far a good little girl. _She_ hasn't grown up yet, or asked why Arashi, a creep in her level, keeps holding her hand in class.

Thankfully.

I was never that forward as a child. Most girls just fawned over me, I never had to chase them like some sort of pervert.

No, Sakura, that isn't arrogant. You just don't appreciate a masterpiece.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I'm sorry, I'm just not a big fan of 'art'. I always did envy your cheekbones, though. I wasn't aware they were sculpted on. Can I have the surg- artists number? You arrogant bastard. Pretty boys just have an easier life, that's all.

…and apparently pretty boys like to avoid answers questions. You'd be the worst person to interview.

Srsly.

Don't worry, though. You'll answer it eventually. That's something I'm going to make sure happens.

Poor Emi, having to deal with boys already. She's probably already gorgeous. Her and Aiko both, I assume? Please send me some photos next time. I'd love them.

Don't feel bad, Sasuke. You were the same. I seem to remember the exact moment where you tried to get me to sneak out of class and into a closet.

…not that Emi's going to do that or anything. Maybe in 5 or 6 years.

Ha.

Don't forget to include the photos.

-

-Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

I catch anyone with my girl in a closet and he's going to be permanently hung there for the rest of his life.

What question? I had to answer something?

Heh.

I put individual pictures of each of the girls here. I wrote the girl's names on the back so it can be easier for you.

…I used to wonder why that day seemed a little odd in my memory. That closet was a little bigger than most, eh?

-

-Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Until Next Time,_

_D._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: Finally, an update. I can only blame my procrastination, you guys. I don't even have an excuse this time. Ha.

-

-

-

Sincerely Yours,

Chapter 4.

_

* * *

To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

The girls are absolutely beautiful. (I was going to say they're as pretty as you, but maybe it'll hurt your masculinity. Putting it in parenthesis helps, no?) I'd watch out if I were you, boys wise. That's an Adriana Lima, right there. (Minus the lingerie wearing…and all that. See? Parenthesis.) Aiko has your cheekbones. How I envy. Her cheekbones, not yours, you conceited man. Yeah, yeah, try to act like you weren't thinking it. I know you better than you think, Sasuke.

This is the part where I stick my tongue out.

: P

You try and reply with a smiley and I keel u.

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

: |

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Oh hell nah. You're asking for it, honey.

Ha.

Sasuke, I feel ridiculously old. It doesn't even feel _right _to use smiley's anymore. _That is so 10 years ago. _Now it's all about that twitter twatter. Hey! I peed. I'm gonna twinndle about it. Twandlelicious.

I can use **omg** as long as I want.

Get off my lawn!

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

(The parenthesis really do help. Idiot.) Yeah, I know. The grays haven't started to set in yet, though. I'm in my _prime. _Let's twiddledaddle about it. Emi told me some guy was following her the other day, and I had already prepared dismembering methods before she told me it was a twitter thing.

I swear. The grays are coming sooner than they should if she has her way.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Sorry, I know it's been a while since I replied. I've been really busy, Mr. In-My-Prime. It's a shame you live so far away, you'd had heard me laughing if you lived any closer.

Watch out for those grays one of those days.

Speaking about gray, how's the weather up there? It's been raining here way too much, in my opinion. I'd love a place to get away.

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

The weathers been okay. It's sunny most of the time. Why? Are you thinking of visiting?

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

No reason. Just wondering. I'm a single lady now, sometimes it makes you want to get away. I'm going up to party with Ino this weekend, and you bet I'll have fun. So, maybe the weather won't seem so down.

-Sakura.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Until Next Time,_

_D._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: Been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. School can be a pain. Finally sat down long enough to write. Thanks for you guys messaging me and encouraging me to update, that really inspired me. You guys rock. I really hope you all enjoy.

-

-

-

Sincerely Yours,

Chapter 5.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

It's almost been 4 weeks since we last corresponded, and I was just checking up on you. I know this seems like a rather ridiculous excuse, but I don't know what else to say. Since you don't seem to want to contact me, I'll just keep on writing you. Well, I hope your okay. Please call me.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

I don't know if you ever received my previous letter, but I don't think it really matters anymore. It's been 6 weeks and still, nothing.

Look, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do? Please write back, call me, something.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

At this point I'm not going to ask that you reply back. I just want you to say something. I know you're alive, don't think I haven't been asking about you. Aiko and Emi are asking me about you. They miss you.

Please write back.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Emi and Aiko know I care about them. Please tell them I said hello. You, go to hell.

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

A reply is a reply. I told them you said hello and their just glad you're writing to us again. Can we talk about this? Please.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

There's something to talk about? Please, do tell.

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

I didn't know she was going to visit. I swear to God, Sakura. I told you we're divorced, she is the only one interested in reconciling. There are two sides to every relationship, and I'm not interested in one with her. You know what I want, and it might possibly involve you…if you would just…

I'm sorry.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I feel so used. I don't know what to believe. I miss you. I do. I'm feeling things that I haven't felt in years, things that I used to feel with you back when things were completely different. You have children, Sasuke. Children that need their mother. They don't need me to replace her…especially when she's all too willing to get back with their father.

I don't want to be the villain in the middle tearing a family apart…Please, don't write to me. You're breaking my heart, Sasuke. Please. Don't do this to me.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

I told you how I feel about her Sakura. I don't love her. I never did, because I can't love someone knowing my heart has always belonged to a girl I met in high school that managed to turn my entire life upside down. My family needs you. I need you.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Sometimes I sit down and wonder if I ever cross your mind. You don't know how much you've changed my life, Sasuke. I thought I had everything finally figured out. I guess I was always wrong.

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

Maybe we can figure it out together. On a weekend…perhaps.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

Maybe we can. The last of the month, maybe. Just maybe.

-Sakura.

-Ps. This time, when you kiss me and your ex-wife calls declaring her love for you…well, maybe you should just throw away that voicemail machine. Although, I don't want you to stop the kissing part.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed reading. I'd love your feedback._

_Until Next Time,_

_D._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Notes: The story is finally coming together, which sadly means it'll be ending in a few chapters or so. It's been a great journey for this series. This might not be the end, nothing is ever final. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

-

-

-

Sincerely Yours,

Chapter 6.

* * *

_To: iamgoingtokillyou_

_From: yournightmare

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

Since you won't answer your calls or hear my voicemails, I am writing this letter at this very moment, even though I am very well aware that you and my two _childish_ daughters have taken custody of my car keys. I have to go to work, or we're going to be evacuated from this so called place my two immature _children_ call home. Since you are being uncooperative, I will have to resort to your childish antics. This is why I have taken your favorite stilettos hostage.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: mynightmare_

_From: ohcrapimgoingtodie

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I don't know what you're accusing me of, exactly. How are you so sure that I've taken your so called…'keys'? I've never even heard of this contraption…what could it possibly be used for?

-Sakura.

Oh, and you wouldn't dare touch my Jimmy's.

* * *

_To: iamgoingtokillyou_

_From: your nightmare

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

Since you have obviously have accepted your imminent death, and have had me call my employer, **my father**, and inform him that I am 'sick', something that I have never done before, I might as well inform you that Naruto has come to pick up your stilettos and they are currently hanging on by a thread on his balcony as a result of your actions.

Oh, but I would.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: sasuke YOU ARE GOING TO DIE_

_From: ILL KILL YOU

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,

Give me back my shoes. Now.

Or the girls are getting it.

I'm serious.

MARILYN MONROE IS GOING TO GET WHATS COMING TO HER.

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: iamgoingtokillyou_

_From: your nightmare

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

You wouldn't dare touch my limited-edition poster because you aren't willing to risk harming your _Jimmy's_. Oh, and I've taken the purse too.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: NOW YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO DIE_

_From: IM SERIOUS

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I hope your happy! Marilyn now has a sharpie mustache and **you killed Jimmy.**

How.

Could.

You.

Well, I'll see you next weekend.

-Sakura.

* * *

_To: 784th Sand St._

_From: 2316 Collin Rd.

* * *

_

Dear Sakura,

I thought I'd send you all of these from the last time you were over. Hope you get a kick out of them.

-Sasuke.

* * *

_To: 2316 Collin Rd._

_From: To: 784th Sand St.

* * *

_

Dear Sasuke,

I still miss those every once in a while. They really were a nice pair. But I like the ones you bought me better. Thanks for the letters. See you tomorrow.

Although, now that I think about it, this will probably arrive after I've left so…

Umm…I should have through this through before writing it…and with ink too. Oh well. I'm not wasting the paper. Well, bye.

Yeah.

-Sakera.

Crap.

I don't have white-out. See what you make me do?

-Sakura.

* * *

_For those of you wondering, Jimmy's stand for Jimmy Choos, which is a brand of designer shoes, etc. The first letters were written inside the house while Sakura was visiting, if any of you are confused. Thanks for reading. Feedback is always appreciated._

_Until Next Time,_

_D._


End file.
